


Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) Drabbles

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smexy, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A Series of Unrelated Drabbles





	1. Days Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> n3rdybird asked: How about a drabble, mutant readerxErik Lensher, where the reader loves him, but stays with Charles because his thirst for revenge/hatred for humans is too much.

## Days of Rain

* * *

“We’re leaving.”

Eric’s words were like a knife to your heart as he stormed into the bedroom you shared in the manner. “Why?” you asked softly, already well aware of his reasons but needing to hear them one last time.

“I can’t take it any longer! Charles continues to placate those humans, and I can’t stand it. They are the ones responsible for everything that’s gone wrong in my life. I won’t stand by and watch as they turn on us, figure out how to cage us, and finally resort to extermination! I won’t do it again!”

What clothes of his that had metal on them = snaps, buttons, zippers - flew from the closet toward the bed, but a belt with a large buckle cracked wildly and slapped you in the cheek as it passed. On a cry, you fell to the floor holding your face.

“Y/N!” he barked and rushed to your side, but you pushed him away.

“Stop, Erik! Just stop!”

He looked stunned as he sat back on his haunches. “Darling… it was an accident.”

“It’s always an accident,” you whispered, pushing to your feet. “I can’t do this anymore, Erik. I love you… I love you so damn much, but every time you get angry, I take the brunt of it.”

“No,” he murmured, his eyes growing round as the blood rushed from his face. “No, darling, please. Please don’t!”

“You’re hatred of humans blinds you. It consumes you. It is all you care about. So go. Leave me. Leave Charles. Leave your family!” you screamed. “But I won’t come second to your anger anymore!”

Tears fell like rain from your eyes as you ran out of the room with Erik shouting your name. 

***

Charles found you curled up on a bench in the garden hours later, froze to the bone and soaking wet from the rain.

“He’s gone.”

“I know,” you whispered. “My heart broke when he left the grounds.”

“Oh, darling…” His hand landed on your shoulder before shifting to your hair.

A lock of it fell forward. It was pure white, and you gave a sad smile. “I think I’m broken, Charles.”

“Just bruised. Things will perk up in time.”

“I can’t feel my powers anymore,” you whimpered. “Even in leaving… he’s hurt me. I’m broken.”

“No. No, dearest. No.” But even as he encouraged you, you could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

***

Three months later you were at least mobile, but your hair was still a shock of white and your body was always cold. You were never warm anymore. Not without Erik. 

Charles worried. Spring was late in coming, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. The rain suited you. Flowers were too cheery. You wanted drab and grey like your life.

Hank talked endlessly, but you hardly heard him. His voice was a dull monotone about weather patterns and drowning fields. What did you care, broken as you were?

Then, a man came to you with Erik’s face, told you how sorry he was, how he missed you terribly, and you’d only looked through him to glare at Charles and whisper, “Go away, Mystique.”

After, they left you alone. Surrounded by people, you wallowed in your grief.

***

Another month passed, and the reports grew desperate. So much rain was causing flooding to wreak havoc on the surrounding countryside. If things didn’t turn around soon, they were going to declare a state of emergency.

You blinked blindly at the television and turned it off, covering yourself with blankets as darkness enveloped you. The dipping down of the bed beside you barely registered for memories of better times held you captive.

“Darling?”

You ignored the voice, used to seeing and hearing Erik everywhere.

“Darling.” 

The brush of a hand through your hair had you opening your eyes. “Erik?”

“I’m here,” he whispered pulling the covers down as he switched on the overhead light. “My God!” he gasped. “What have I done to you?” 

“Not your fault,” you whispered, unable to move, desperate for this not to be just one more dream. 

“All my fault. How could I not remember…” His lips pressed to your shoulder in apology, and you began to sob. 

You were the embodiment of spring, hope eternal, and love. At one time you’d been a beauty beyond compare, but now you had wasted away in hopelessness, becoming as thin as a skeleton, and sorrow had tinged your skin grey.

“I am broken and ugly… leave me,” you begged between sobs. 

“Never! Never again! Pride and anger drove me from you. I won’t let that happen again. Never again!” He shucked his clothing swiftly and climbed into your lonely bed, instantly bringing heat back to your body. “I’m so sorry, love. So terribly sorry. I’m never leaving you again!”

“You leave me everytime you speak out in anger.”

“Then help me learn. Help me love. I have missed you like I left my heart behind.”

“You took mine with you.

Silence held for a long moment before he buried his face in your shoulder and held you tightly. “I knew when the rain wouldn’t stop I had to come back. Then, Mystique kicked my ass and told me how bad it was, but I didn’t believe…”

“Don’t come back with an apology on your lips if you don’t mean it, Erik. I won’t survive you leaving again.”

“I mean it. I mean it, love. I mean it. You’re beautiful, and I mean it,” he continued to whisper until you fell asleep, warm for the first time in months. 

The next morning, the sun broke through the clouds and the daffodils finally bloomed.

**-The End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taliaalghuldeservesbetter asked: Ok so thought about it and yeah. Need some Magneto actions. Maybe him coming back home after a tiring mission and reader giving him a night he'd never forget til he turns the tables on them. ☺😊

## Homecoming

* * *

“I’m too old to bend that way,” you groaned only to moan in relief when Erik dug his fingers into the small of your back.

“You did start it, love,” he chuckled.

“I only suggested the bar stool. You’re the one who bent me back over the side chair.”

“And who knocked whom through the coffee table?” He arched a mocking brow when you threw him a glare over your shoulder.

“Is it my fault you’re so old and feeble your legs gave out?”

He slapped your bare ass and made you holler. “Watch it, dearest. Those cables I called out of the ceiling are still hanging above us. I’m not afraid to string you from them a second time.”

“Well, it’s not like you have a coffee table to bust when your old man legs give out this time,” you sassed.

He growled and bit you hard on the same cheek he’d slapped. 

“Ouch! Dammit, Erik, that hurt!”

“It was meant to, bad girl,” he snarled and flipped you over on the sofa. “You’re being very lippy. Do I need to remind you just _who_ I am?”

You snorted out a giggle. “A man who was so eager for his woman he tripped getting his pants down and is still sporting one sock?”

He looked down to the black garment and peeled it off. “Why must you always make sexy time a joke?”

“Darling,” you purred and reached out to him. “I did try. That little black number hanging from the chandelier was meant to make you feel better after your hard day at work.”

He hummed softly and rested his body on top of yours. “It was working until you did that thing with your tongue.”

“I thought you liked that thing I did with my tongue?” you asked with a frown.

“Oh, I do. But it invokes the same reaction in me as when I do that thing with my hips to you.”

You shuddered just thinking about it. “I see,” you sighed enjoying the way he nibbled on your neck. “Erik?”

“Mm?” He didn’t bother to lift his head as his hand wandered up to slowly play with your breast.

“I enjoyed the cables.”

That jerked his head up, a wicked grin on his face. “Did you now?” His finger twitched on your breast and cold metal wrapped around both of your ankles. “Lift your arms.”

You complied, and he tied your hands together above your head.

“Good girl. Shall we begin again?” He smiled at your lazy grin.

It was going to be a long night, but a fantastic homecoming.

**-The End-**


End file.
